


Penombra

by lilized



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Language, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilized/pseuds/lilized
Summary: Reaper scova il soldato durante una missione per Talon, fuoco di copertura. Dell'identità dell'uomo non gliene potrebbe importare di meno ma tra tutte le persone che avrebbero potuto essere...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artoni/gifts).
  * A translation of [Penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556527) by [artoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artoni/pseuds/artoni). 



> Questa è la mia prima traduzione e spero che sia quantomeno leggibile, sono molto affezionata a questa fic e mi faceva piacere condividerla.  
> Una paio di considerazioni: Non gioco a Overwatch in italiano e si nota, ho cercato i nomi delle abilità ma alcune cose, mi hanno messo un po' in crisi tra cui la traduzione di Recall. (il titolo del corto è stato tradotto Rinascita, ma all'interno del corto è tradotto come Richiamare in servizio attivo che, ecco...era lunghetto.)  
> Ho cercato di rimanere fedele allo stile narrativo originale, se sembra un po' bizzarro è per quello :)
> 
> Special thanks to Artoni who let me translate their fic.
> 
> Nothing about this belong to me, not overwatch, not the characters, not the plot.

Reaper scova il soldato durante una missione per Talon, fuoco di copertura.

Dell'identità dell'uomo non gliene potrebbe importare di meno; per una volta lo pagano stare di guardia invece che infiltrarsi nelle linee nemiche e la mancanza di attività l'ha reso irrequieto.

Motivo per il quale gioca con l'uomo, chiaramente un vigilante, per un po'; si teletrasporta appena dentro e fuori il suo raggio visivo, ridendo ogni volta che i proiettili del fucile a impulsi attraversano solo fumo. Schernendo e punzecchiando, logora la psiche fino a che finalmente è pronto per il colpo finale.

Se non altro è una buona valvola di sfogo.

Sta per colpire, gli artigli di metallo pronti, quando decide di guardare in faccia la sua patetica preda prima di dargli il colpo di grazia e si blocca, pietrificato, perché tra tutti...

_tra tutte le persone che avrebbero potuto essere..._

Sotto di lui, Jack Morrison ha il fiato corto, immobile, muscoli tesi, una nuda espressione di selvaggio sprezzo che qualcosa dentro Reaper ricorda molto, molto bene.Non è un'espressione che si vedeva molto spesso, ma quando è capitato _sapevi_ che si stava per scatenare l'inferno e Reaper ride di nuovo ma questa volta è una risata strozzata perché _dannazione i ricordi..._ Il soldato coglie l'occasione per tentare di liberarsi dalla sua presa e Reaper lo lascia fare.

Non è del tutto certo di come si sente, ma ha fatto il suo lavoro; Talon ha il suo carico, Reaper sarà pagato profumatamente e Jack...

Reaper lascia andare Jack.

 

* * *

 

 

Lo scova di nuovo, più in là.

 

Continua a dirsi che è solo parte del gioco, allungare la partita, godersi il tutto, ma Jack, quando nota il fumo, brontola solo a bassa voce e per il resto lo ignora completamente.

E' seduto su una panchina, armeggiando con il suo visore e Reaper decide di cazzeggiare un po', perseguitarlo per rendere le cose più divertenti ed è... stupefatto quando Jack lo chiama semplicemente per nome, il _suo_ nome.

 _"La solita prima donna"_ mugugna l'uomo senza neanche alzare lo sguardo, e Reaper, no _Gabriel_ è offeso, davvero. Reyes siede sulla scrivania mentre i due si scambiano qualche frecciatina, con una curiosità morbosa nel chiedersi dove stanno andando a parare le cose e apparentemente si tratta solo di loro due che si punzecchiano a vicenda per un po' fino a che Gabriel non perde la pazienza e colpisce il tavolo con gli artigli, ringhiando in spagnolo.

Le dita di Jack si stringono intorno al visore per un momento e sbuffa _"Se devi dire qualcosa, dilla in una lingua che posso capire, pendejo"_ E' una delle poche parole che Jack abbia mai imparato e il suo accento è _ancora_ terribile, ma tutto quello che Gabe riesce a fare è sbottare ancora, prima di dissolversi in una nube di fumo e decidere che gli taglierà la gola la prossima volta.

Non gli taglia la gola la volta dopo, o quella dopo ancora. E' una familiare vecchia routine, i battibecchi e lo scherno e Jack non sembra mai troppo sorpreso di vederlo. Fa un commento sul suo debole per il dramma, sull'essere un buon o un cattivo momento, ogni tanto gli dice di sparire ma non sembra sorpreso del fatto che Gabriel torni sempre. A volte solo per vedere cosa sta combinando, perché dannazione, a volte è una tale noia e se Jack non ha un grande humour, almeno Reaper può divertirsi per conto suo e rompergli il cazzo in altre maniere.

E' il minimo che lo stronzo si meriti. Dovrebbe tagliargli la gola sul serio, riflette a voce alta una notte esaminando i suoi artigli. Per tutto quello che Jack gli ha fatto, per averlo lasciato a morire e tutto quanto. E Jack...

Jack non lo sta guardando ma Reaper sente il sussulto del suo respiro. Non sa bene perché, non è la prima volta che ha fatto questo genere di commento, forse è perché gli ultimi due giorni sono stati duri, ma...Reaper lancia un'occhiata a Jack, non gli ha mai detto di chiamarlo in nessun altro modo, anche se Reaper sa che i media lo chiamano Soldato 76 ormai, ma Jack è sempre, _sempre,_ "solo un soldato", guastafeste che non è altro...Jack si passa una mano sul viso, più stanco di quanto Reaper ricordi di averlo mai visto.E' un fuggitivo, dei cacciatori di taglie gli stanno alle calcagna, non vedono l'ora di mettere le mani sulla ricompensa che Talon ha promesso...e cavolo, ha un aspetto orribile.

 _"Maledizione, Reyes."_ brontola Jack _"Se hai intenzione di fare qualcosa, falla e basta, sono stanco di farmi prendere per il culo."_

Dalla voce sembra più vecchio di quanto non sia, e anche dalla faccia. E' come se fosse invecchiato di due decadi in due anni. Gabriel lo fissa per un lungo momento e poi?

Poi usa la forma spettrale per sparire e andare a vedere cosa stanno combinando quei cacciatori di taglie. _Loro,_ almeno, lo troveranno minaccioso e se non succede, beh non c'è niente dentro Reaper che gli imponga di non uccidere _loro._

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel Reyes non sa perché continua a tornare da Jack. Forse, okay, _forse_ c'è una parte di lui a cui _mancano_ un paio di cose. Ma i ricordi più vividi sono di frustrazione.

Lo stronzo che non ha mai realizzato che le cose non sono sempre come sembrano, che a volte la corruzione è troppo profonda, che a volte serve più di un visore tattico per capire quanta merda c'è nel mondo.

E' una spirale discendente, e a questo punto Reaper vuole solo aspettare in maniera quanto più possibile confortevole; il lavoro da mercenario fa passare il tempo, e altri comfort...beh non sono più quello che erano un tempo.

Diamine, non riesce neanche più a dormire decentemente la notte. Motivo per cui una notte la spende semplicemente seduto sul letto accanto a Jack, osservandolo dormire con un'espressione meditabonda. L'uomo si sveglia brevemente, lo nota, lo fissa per un po' e...si gira sul fianco e chiude gli occhi, dandogli la schiena senza paura apparente.

 _Se hai intenzione di fare qualcosa, falla e basta._ Ha detto Jack settimane fa. Gabriel aspetta che sorga il sole, e quando Jack incomincia a dare cenni di svegliarsi, scompare.

Una notte trova Jack seduto vicino a quella che sembra una vecchia radio. L'uomo non lo degna di uno sguardo, il che è piuttosto maleducato, ma la sua espressione scura ferma Gabriel dal farglielo notare. Ha una mano piegata vicino la bocca, la maschera poggiata sul tavolo vicino. Passa qualche lungo secondo di silenzio prima che Jack, gli occhi nascosti dal visore, parli.

_"Winston ha lanciato un Recall"._

Memorie recenti della vecchia scimmia gli attraversano il cervello e Reaper le scaccia testardamente. Si è fatto prendere di sorpresa, cercando di scaricare quell'archivio , ma col cavolo che darà quell'informazione a Jack. Magari più tardi, certo, ma...questo potrebbe cambiare le cose _"Un Recall?"_ Chiede invece, posizionandosi come al suo solito sulla superficie piatta più vicino, senza badare al fatto che sia fatta per sedersi o meno. Questa volta è un qualche genere di cassetta per gli attrezzi che sembra resistente nonostante sia più vecchia di lui, arrugginita e a malapena mobile. Andrà bene, pensa, mentre guarda Jack e lui...

Jack si toglie il visore per stropicciarsi gli occhi, sospirando pesantemente _"Già."_ conferma lui _" L'imbecille vuole ricostituire Overwatch."_ C'è un affetto innegabile che accompagna l'insulto, e Gabriel riesce a capire che Jack si sente un po' solo. E' sempre stato bravo a capire Jack, anche se lui è cambiato un po'; entrambi sono cambiati, dall'esplosione. A volte gli sembra di non riconoscerlo neppure, specialmente nel mezzo della battaglia, quando ringhia come un animale. Ma altre volte...come questa...

E' il solito vecchio Morrison, pensando a cose a cui non dovrebbe pensare. _"Tornerai davvero dal mondo dei morti?"_ Parla lentamente, sporgendosi un poco. _"Ma stavi andando_ _ **cosi**_ _bene, ancora un po' e ti avrebbero fatto un fumetto."_ Lo scambio di battute riesce loro facile ormai, sempre meno tossico, e Jack sembra divertito quando sbuffa una risata e abbassa le mani.

" _Meglio di una storia di fantasmi."_

_"Hey, quelle durano molto di più dei fumetti."_

A volte sembra di essere ai vecchi tempi. Quando non erano sempre l'uno alla giugulare dell'altro, ma schiena contro schiena nel furore della mischia. Fianco a fianco nell'inferno, lasciandosi dietro solo parti di omnic e dio solo sa cos'altro...forse è per questo che quando Jack si alza con un sospiro, Gabriel sa già cosa abbia deciso.

E maledizione, anche Gabriel ha preso la sua decisione, no? _"Avrei dovuto ucciderti quando ne avevo l'occasione "_ borbotta e Jack sbuffa solamente prima di raccogliere le sue cose.

Sa già che Talon non gli darà più lavoro. Doomfist è una tale rottura di coglioni che se ne va a cercare di scoprire dove sia andato Jack, lo trova in maschera ovviamente. A rapporto come un bravo soldatino e ovviamente la base è in estasi quando realizzano chi sia veramente.

Non così tanto in estasi quando del fumo emerge da un'ombra e prende forma. Winston, in particolare, chiama immediatamente i rinforzi, sbattendo le mani sul pavimento con l'aspetto di uno che è pronto a saltargli addosso se non per il fatto l'ombra da cui Reaper è comparso?

Quella di Jack.

Jack è immobile e non dice nulla mentre gira la testa e incontra lo sguardo di Reaper dietro la maschera. Gli stanno dicendo di muoversi, ci sono una dozzina di pistole puntate su di loro e stanno solo esitando perché Jack è in mezzo alla linea di tiro col suo corpo, occhi spalancati e una voce flebile quando finalmente parla.

_"Volete dire...che lo vedete anche voi?"_

Il silenzio è assordante, Reaper, nel suo shock, riesce solo a rimanere fermo e Jack si gira e per la prima volta..

_la prima volta in assoluto come aveva potuto non notarlo prima, è stato sempre lui a entrare in contatto e ingaggiare e pensava fosse perché Jack insisteva nell'essere un rompicoglioni ma no era perché..._

Per la prima volta da quando il mondo è crollato addosso a entrambi, Jack allunga la mano verso di lui e Gabriel, _dannazione,_ Gabriel gli va incontro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sono su Lilized anche su Tumblr e sono sempre disponibile per parlare di questi due vecchiacci che mi hanno rubato la vita.


End file.
